Harry Potter and the Kings of Aluciaye
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: As Harry Potter enters his fifth year new secrets and ancient powers come to light, the likes of which have never been seen before and as the year progresses he learns that he will need to choose his friends more carefully then ever before.
1. Escape From Hell

HARRY POTTER AND THE KINGS OF ALUCIAYE:

So I kinda noticed that my last story was going nowhere and I've decided to base this more on the time which we originally set the things this was based on. So this chapter will begin our story and also bring some things to light. Important notes: Until Further Notice all of my other stories are on HIATUS due to the fact I have lost my muse for them. My BETA for the Apocalypse story hasn't gotten back to me so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post that chapter. So I want to make this story just as good as HPATHOMPP if not better! I'm looking for a BETA Reader with a lot of experience and time to work with me to make this story as amazing as I know it could be with a bit of work. Any way enough talk from this author and let's roll!

CHAPTER ONE: ESCAPE FROM HELL

Harry James Potter, former resident of Number Four Privet Drive struggled down the narrowly lit pathway. Everything had come to a head tonight when Harry had finally been beaten beyond comparison. He remembered the incident with a clarity that a boy of his age should not have:

_Harry walked inside from the park where he had been spending the afternoon. He had been secretly been visiting his twin brother Alteo when the latter had come to visit from his grandfather's home in Wales. _

"_BOY!" Vernon Dursley roared "WHY THE FUCK WEREN'T YOUR CHORES DONE!?"_

"_I..I…" Harry said quietly, in truth the Dursley's hadn't given him any chores that day. Vernon had pretty much told him to get out of the house as soon as he had been awoken by his Aunt Petunia to make breakfast. _

_Harry sighed but immediately regretted it a moment later when a sharp blow collided with the side of his head "Don't get snippy with me boy!" and from there the situation went from bad to worse. Vernon repeatedly kneed Harry in the stomach, a sharp resounding crack, which probably meant a broken rib… Vernon grabbed Dudley's old smelting's Stick and as soon as he had grabbed it a loud snap! Echoed through the house, Vernon had broken the stick on Harry's back. _

_Right before Vernon was about to deliver the final blow Harry's eyes filled with ethereal white light and Uncle Vernon was blasted straight into the wall. _

Harry thought back to these events with a thoughtful expression on his face "How had he done this? Was it wandless magic or something else? He sighed well that was one problem he could deal with later… There was a more pressing issue that he probably needed to solve as soon as possible and that was the question of where he'd be staying tonight.

He tried desperately to keep going but it seemed impractical and Harry ended up leaning against the ladder which children ascended to use the slide and propped himself up against it, the male clutched his ribs and his eyes were clenched shut. Why? Why did he always get damaged like this? His friends had made him feel less like he deserved everything but it didn't help that he got this when he came home every summer.

"You look quite beaten up" said a voice from behind him.

"You could say that" Harry chuckled sarcastically "What are you doing back? Won't your grandfather be worried?"

"He can't wait" said the other teenager seriously as he promenaded over to where his elder teen brother was seated "Shit Harry he's done quite a number on you hasn't he?"

"Can you heal me?" he asked hopefully.

Alteo glared at Harry as he had just been mortally offended "Of course I can, it'll just take some time"

Alteo grabbed his brother's shirt and ripped it open, the fabric ripped easily under the male's strength however he soon wished he hadn't ripped it from what he saw underneath the shirt. There were bruises and welts everywhere. Fresh blood oozed from Harry's skin and Alteo had to hold back a gasp "I'll kill him!" he snarled as his eyes flashed golden.

"Don't Leo" Harry muttered "He's not worth it".

Alteo sighed and opened his fist into a focused palm over Harry's torso and once again his eyes became a translucent, awe-inspiring golden "Áëĉrýthñ".

A soft hum of energy filled Alteo's palm as Harry's torso glowed golden. The younger of the Potter twins exhaled a deep breath while his magic worked its wonders. Alteo closed his powers off and then smiled at Harry "There you go brother" he said softly "Now let's get you home".

"But won't your grandfather have to let me stay?"

"I've been planning this for weeks" Alteo laughed "I just needed to wait until you could escape from there permanently".

Harry now fully fixed lightly hit his brother in the arm "Not even funny!" but despite this he had a small grin on his face. All of a sudden there was a sound from behind them and a wand was aimed, the person sauntered into the light and aimed their wand right at Alteo "Get away from Potter and I won't have to hurt you boy!"

Alteo clutched his stomach and actually had to hold the ladder to stop himself from falling over laughing "Oh… Merlin…that's hilarious!"

"Name yourself stranger!"

"My name's Leo, Alteo Potter".

The figure gasped and pocketed their wand immediately before rushing over to them both as if just recognizing Harry's injured looking seated position. Alteo sighed shaking his head "Looks like Dumbledore's brought together a bunch of incompetent fools as per usual".

"I'm fine" Harry protested as he got to his feet, standing beside his brother they were shocked to see the figure then stand back and snap their fingers before running away as fast as they could. Alteo glanced back up to the clouds and swore under his breath "Who the fuck sends Dementors after the boys who saved their asses from Voldemort?"

"Beats me" said Harry immediately went to draw his wand and gave his brother a slightly concerned look however Alteo shook his hand discreetly to tell Harry it wasn't the best time. Alteo snapped his own fingers and Harry's belongings slid over to them. He looked up to the Dementors and gave them a polite wave of his hand, a billowing wisp of glowing white smoke surrounded the area and both of the Potter Twins disappeared with it.

"What the hell was that Leo!?" Harry shouted as they landed with a great thump on the cemented floor of Alteo's Grandfather's house. The room itself was rather bland with greys and a coffee coloured theme majorly dominant in the colour scheme.

"That was smoke-porting" Alteo responded with a smirk "Hang around the people I do and you learn a few things".

"Of course" Harry retorted sarcastically as he pulled himself to his feet His gaze travelled around the room with a searching expression however Harry found nothing to reveal the fact that Wizards were living here at all.

Alteo smiled directly at his brother "We like to be discreet" the younger of the two clarified "I couldn't go to the Dursley's with you for 'Obvious' reasons and I ended up with Grandpa so we decided it'd be for the best if we acted like we were an ordinary Muggle family".

Harry just nodded. He felt the need for a subject change after all it had been Dumbledore's word that had caused Alteo and himself to be separated so young. It made the young Potter shake with rage whenever he thought of his elderly headmaster. If it hadn't been for Hermione these two probably would have never knew that they were related let alone brothers.

"So how's your summer been so far?"

"Quite lacklustre" Alteo admitted "Cy and the others haven't written that often so I assume that they're busy doing one thing or another".

"Well hopefully we can see them again before Hogwarts starts" Harry said softly "It really has been too long since we were all together in one place. Anything from James?"

"Nah, he's been closing himself off since the start of the holidays, I hope he's okay".

Harry nodded and moved over to look at the trinkets which were strewn across the mantelpiece. He smiled at how wizardesque they were.

The door swung open a moment later and a male who looked like he was in his late thirties/early forties walked through the frame and smiled broadly at the two teens in his living room "Ah, no troubles getting him then?"

"Hey Grandpa and not too much trouble unless you include the fact that the Dursley's beat him to breaking point and some weirdo sent Dementors after us".

"Well no matter" said the man seriously "I thought Albus was an idiot for sending you back to the Dursleys' house after your trial but now I'm going to scratch that last statement in favour of this one. I know Albus is an idiot for sending you back to the Dursleys' house after your trial".

"He's made a lot of critical errors with your wellbeing brother If you don't mind me saying so" Alteo put in, the three males sat around the dining table and Alteo's Grandfather withdrew a cigar from the inside of his cloak before raising it to his lips and lighting it with the tip of his finger "Not to mention the fact that he's known of Sirius Black's innocence from day one and done nothing about it".

Harry almost did a double take at that statement "WHAT!?"

"Yeah" he sighed "I was good friends with them all, my last year teaching Defence against the Dark Arts was the year they all graduated. I never believed that Sirius would murder a man he considered to be his own brother and considering how much he detested his family I doubt he would have gone dark in the first place".

"And not to be rude or anything sir but who are you?"

The man laughed loudly as he puffed his cigar "I have a good many deal of names Harry but I am usually referred to as Tomix".

Harry nodded and looked to Alteo who was for the most part being silent and his facial features were locked into an expression of deepest concentration.

"You alright son?" Tomix asked his adoptive grandson, it seemed that he too noticed how uncharacteristically silent Alteo was being right now.

"Yeah" Alteo said absently "Just thinking"

Tomix nodded but his eyes still held a slight worry for the boy. Harry looked to his brother's guardian and spoke in a soft yet very determined tone "But couldn't we free Sirius?"

"I'm sure we could" Tomix said with a sigh "But there's a key thing stopping us and it's not Pettigrew being with Voldemort".

"What is it then?"

"Harry what I'm about to show you is highly classified. Only the top agents of the Inotia ever see these sorts of Documents but I think you deserve to know".

Tomix tossed a sealed envelope to Harry's spot on the table and said softly "I must warn you Harry some of the things you find inside this envelope will not be peaceful and are likely to destroy any opinion you have on anything you've ever heard before".

Harry read through the documents and breathed in awe "You're kidding me?"

"As much as I'd prefer that I was kidding you Harry, I am not" he said softly "Voldemort thinks that these are the key to defeating you and restoring himself to supreme ruler of the Wizarding World".

"And that's why Dumbledore had Sirius locked up? Because he knows too much about them?"

"Aye" Tomix said with a little nod "But you shouldn't speak of this even to us, I could get in some serious trouble from my supervisors if it's even known that I showed you the contents of this".

Harry nodded and re-sealed the envelope before handing it to Tomix. The atmosphere was greatly brooding now, neither Harry nor Tomix knew what to say and Alteo had been silent for a while. The youngest seeker of the century's mind was completely whirring as opposed to his lips. All of this and his fifth year hadn't even started yet? Did it mean that Voldemort would be silent for a majority of the year searching for whatever it was that he wanted? This would only fuel the fire of the incompetent Ministry members accusing him of being a liar.

All that Harry Potter knew as of this moment was that he would have to choose his friends exceptionally carefully this year.

….

….

Alteo awoke a lot earlier than the other members of the household the next morning. His eyes were clouded with grogginess and his hair was blissfully unkempt. The male staggered into the kitchen and quietly started to prepare some tea. As was pretty usual for the weather out in this area the sky was a gentle overcast and it kind of reflected Alteo's mood this morning. The pleasant aroma of steaming water filled the room and he sighed peacefully "Nothing like a cuppa on a cold morning".

Alteo had changed quite a fair bit over the years and now where he had usually sported a rebellious streak of electric blue hair now he opted to merely have it raven but styled it in a way which defied gravity with the spikes. Alteo poured the steaming liquid into the fresh tea leaves then used a spoon to complete the drink. He raised the mug to his lips and took a little sip "Perfect" he muttered inaudibly.

Something about the early morning was enticing to him but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Perhaps this was one of those 'Indescribable delights' his grandfather had always told him about.

Alteo sipped at the tea again and looked towards the grass out the window.

"You're up early" the new entrant to the room noted as he walked in "Morning Leo".

"Hey brother" Alteo responded immediately "How're you feeling now?"

"Slightly better" said Harry as he took a seat at the dining room table again "And yourself? You seemed a bit detached last night".

"Just got a few things on my mind is all" he said as he sipped the tea again.

Alteo joined his brother at the table and placed his mug down while Harry thought over his brother's words. Something stirred in Harry's mind, his brother had done a severely different teleportation then he had ever seen before and he knew that the longer he put the question off the longer it'd eat at him.

"Alteo?"

"Yeah?"

"That teleportation you used before, how did you do it exactly?"

Alteo took a deep breath and sighed a little "Harry what you must understand is that some things that people have told you about the Wizarding World is a lie. Unlike some people in your life I won't lie about this but instead I will tell you when the time comes. There is one thing that I will tell you because it's going to determine the course of action we're going to take from this point. You're going to be the one that has to take down Voldemort".

This time Harry actually did a double take "Wha!?"

Alteo sighed and said "Harry there's something you should know which people have been hiding from you especially Dumbledore. A prophecy was made about you about a year before you were born".

"T-there was?" Harry stammered a little nervous at his brother's words "But how do you know?"

"I've been spying on the Inotia for a little while" Alteo admitted in a whisper "the prophecy goes as such… _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Harry's eyes widened as he realized the magnitude of Alteo's words.

END CHAPTER

I hope to get a load of reviews for this one!


	2. The Secrets To Survival

CHAPTER TWO: THE SECRET TO SURVIVING

"You're kidding me" he whispered in slight terror.

"As much as I'd like to be Harry I'm afraid I'm being deadly serious" Alteo sighed deeply "And it means we have to step up our game now more than ever before".

"Step up our game?"

"Harry, you need to be trained in order to handle a threat like that and Dumbledore's wasted so much time trying to shield you from the truth that we've waited long enough already".

Harry nodded silently at his brother's statement but knew in his mind that Alteo was right, Dumbledore had wasted a good majority of years shielding him from the truth when he should've been training him to handle such a threat to every one as Voldemort was.

"When do we start?"

"As soon as your main instructors get here we'll start the real training but for now I'll start teaching you how to tap in to our 'Other' Magic that Dumbledore was too scared and foolish to teach you".

Harry nodded again and he and Alteo stood up together. Together the Potter twins sauntered through the house. It was a lot bigger than it originally seemed from the outside and Harry immediately kicked himself _of course _it was larger than it appeared the magic in this place seemed to naturally exude itself through the entire area.

Alteo reached a lone doorway on the third floor and weaved his hand around the lock-hole as he whispered "Alohamora!" there was a small click and the door swung open "Let's go" Alteo said quietly leading the way into the room. When Harry finally got inside he looked surprised by the barrenness of the room itself "Hey Leo why is it uh..."

"Empty? Oh it won't be for very long. But for our purposes today I think we need..." Alteo scratched his chin in deep thought then proclaimed "Forest!"

Instantly a soft light filled the room and a moment later trees, wild-grass, shrubs and swamp-like areas grew larger and larger until it was like the duo were actually standing in a Rainforest.

"Holy Merlin" Harry whispered "You did that with magic?"

Alteo laughed "No dear brother that was the room's magic it can transform into whatever setting you dream up. It's mostly used for terrain training in the Inotia though".

"What are you going to be teaching me?" Harry asked his brother curiously "I mean I doubt you'd just be teaching me when the others get here".

"Aye, Harry I'm going to be teaching you the things that only I can. I'm going to teach you what it's like to have a real family. On top of that I'm going to teach you the age-old art of breaking you away from being Dumbledore's poster boy because whether he likes it or not you aren't anyone's poster boy and need to focus on defeating Voldemort rather than doing press releases".

"What makes you different than the other teachers?" Harry asked a little too eagerly.

Alteo smirked as a Bear rushed up as if to attack the younger Potter twin who just winked at Harry and said "This".

Alteo dodged all of the Bears blows with ease then grabbed his wand in mid-air, halfway through a backwards somersault he aimed at the Bear and cried "_Avada Kedavra!" _

A jet of green light erupted from the tip of Alteo's wand, there was one final roar of protest and the Bear fell to the ground, dead. Harry stared at his brother slack-jawed, he had just murdered without remorse or conviction. Was he any better than Voldemort himself?

"Harry one thing you must learn is that this world is cruel. An important lesson I must try to teach you is that No spell no matter how dark it is labelled is evil alone. I mean if you used Wingardium Leviosa to toss someone over a cliff in order to kill someone shouldn't that make it a piece of 'Dark Magic?' My point is no spell is evil only the people behind those spells can be evil or have darkness in their hearts".

Harry nodded slowly as he realized what his brother was saying.

"And if we don't use every and any weapon at our disposal all of this training and the years that you have survived from Voldemort will have been for nothing".

"So where do we start?" Harry asked with a slight hint of timidity seeping into his voice.

"First things first" said Alteo as he begun to pace "When you were locked in a struggle with Vernon your eyes changed colour didn't they?"

Harry nodded "Yeah they did".

"Alright well that's good it means my theory was correct" Alteo pointed his wand directly at his brother and roared "Stupefy!"

As if his body was acting on its own accord Harry's hand raised as his eyes turned that brilliant shade of white. The jet of red light collided with his hand however it didn't do any damage, it just sat in the teen's hand almost like it was nothing more than a baseball at a ball game.

"How t-the?" Harry stared at his hand in disbelief.

Alteo nodded happily then spun on heel and dropped to one knee "Bombarda!"

Reacting on instinct alone Harry's body threw the stupefy spell at the explosion and slowed it slightly. His next move was to clap his hands together and unbidden to his lips the words came rushing "_**Rãñĝdrnâ!" **_

A howling echo of noise engulfed the air, spiralling wind swirled into a typhoon of Harry's magical energy which managed to capture the explosion and trap it within the confines of the tunnel. The Explosion finally occurred but did little to no damage to the area.

Alteo nodded and re-sheathed his wand in its holster "Alright then I guess you should be ready for the ultimate test".

Alteo looked directly into his brother's pearl-like white eyes and his shifted into their omniscient lion-like gold. The male drew magic into his fingertips and cried "_**Vreýíkr!'**_

A huge sphere of golden energy formed in the air in front of Alteo and Harry nodded once to himself before lowering into a readying stance, lightning started to charge in his hands and he roared an illegible incantation over all the noise of the two spells. Alteo had to smoke port out of the way to avoid damage and he laughed at his brother finally falling to his knees in complete and utter exhaustion "What the hell was that!?" Harry panted.

"When someone like us is threatened a secret part of us awakens. It's like a last resort kind of thing. In order to ensure your survival your deepest powers come to the surface if even for a moment to defend and let you escape a dangerous situation".

"Like all of my confrontations with Voldemort?"

"No Harry" he said with a slight smile "That was all you".

"And prey tell Alteo" Harry took another steadying breath "How in the name of Merlin do you know all of this at our age!?"

"I was trained by the right people" he said mysteriously.

"And this is how I'm going to fight Voldemort? Using these Unconventional Magics?" Harry seemed slightly put-out to be around his brother right now. Alteo looked at his brother before he calmly stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look brother, I don't know how exactly you're going to defeat Voldemort but what I do know is that you will defeat him. I have my own evil to worry about in around the same timeframe as that and we'll stop them together like families should always be".

Harry nodded "And I'm guessing the main part of my training with you is to tap into my 'Other Presence' at will like you can?"

Alteo nodded "But also the things no one but me has the balls to teach you".

All of a sudden the world warped and a circle of Death Eaters encircled them, Harry sighed vehemently but if it were possible Alteo's smirk grew even wider. They leaned back to back and Harry said "Why is it scum like them always want revenge for being put in their place?"

"Guess we'll just have to put them back there then won't we?" Alteo laughed as he encircled his wand around his hand "FIENDIAREYO!"

A wall of flame erupted from his wand and protected them slightly from the onslaught of Death Eaters. Harry threw a few random Stupifies and growled "How the hell did they even get into the house!?"

"No idea!" Alteo roared as he took out another Death Eater with Impedimenta "Ugh this isn't going to work!"

"Can't you use some of your other magic?" Harry shouted desperately.

He shook his head "I used up too much of my energy reserves, I'm pretty much useless apart from my wand!"

Something inside Harry's mind snapped. Death Eaters had actually broken through the wards and possible killed Tomix, they were so outnumbered here there was nothing they could do except possibly run but then again it was highly likely they'd be killed trying to escape. The usually emerald Iris' of Harry Potter shimmered before they turned completely white once more. He promenaded forward and the flames parted easily for him.

He aimed his hand forward and exclaimed with an air of deepness in his voice that didn't usually reside there "_**Zràíden!"**_

An illuminating bolt of gleaming sapphire electricity cascaded off the trees and proceeded to pick the Death Eaters off one by one. The odd thing with the whole situation however was the fact that the followers of Lord Voldemort were not dropping dead to the ground but instead were disappearing in wisps of dark, poisonous smoke.

Alteo clapped happily and the room returned back to normal.

"Leo what the hell!?" Harry roared angrily.

"All an illusion brother. Those Death Eaters were nothing but fakes. It's the best preparation to fight against them I believe".

"You're so lucky you're training me to defeat Voldemort or I'd kick your ass Potter!" Harry snarled but soon couldn't help the broad grin that broke out on his features "Though I admit the lightning thing was pretty cool. How does this other presence work?"

Alteo then glanced down at his watch and swore "Damn I've got farm chores to do! I promised Grandpa I'd have them done today, I'll catch you later Harry!" and with that Alteo Potter sprinted hastily from the room.

Harry sighed again and decided to explore the house a little. The male took a look at the room next to the training room and it seemed to be a memorial of some kind. Atop the far windowsill he noticed a rather large picture of Tomix, Cyprian, Adrian, Adam, Pyrre, Lexi, and two people he had never seen before nor did he recognize. The looks on their faces were enough to make him smile in photos everything seemed so peaceful then in reality the people in the pictures themselves didn't realize the horrors that were about to befall the entire world in the future. Harry promised himself that he'd have to try and get some more photos into his album this year even if he had to ask Colin Creevey to borrow his camera, after all memories were precious and memories with friends were even more so.

Harry took a last look at the photo, smiled again then left the room. His mind was still whirring from the prophecy Alteo had told him yesterday and one sentence stuck clearly in his mind '_**Neither can live while the other survives, neither can live while the other survives' **_

Harry must've replayed the words at least five hundred times now and it wasn't getting any clearer as to what it could be. He dug his hands into his pockets and sighed again. Harry's mind drifted to the end of last year. He, Alteo and Ron had spent their last night partying with Cyprian, Pyrre, Adrian, Adam and The Weasley Twins much to the chagrin of Percy and Hermione. They all had got a stern talking to the next morning considering the fact that Cyprian and his best friends Fred and George had smuggled in Firewhisky when they were all minors. But as Harry admitted to himself the hangover was punishment enough without those two nagging him.

But that wouldn't happen this year, Harry Potter had to take things more seriously now because he either had to die at Voldemort's hand or actually topple the greatest Dark Wizard in a century alone.

END CHAPTER

Thanks for the reviews guys and gals!


	3. The Brothers That Fight Together

CHAPTER THREE: THE BROTHERS THAT FIGHT TOGETHER

A low sun set over the day on the surrounds of the country. A lone male stood atop a cliff watching day shift into night. He was dressed in a red t shirt underneath a woollen grey sleeveless t – shirt, jeans were his choice for the bottoms and his spiky hair gleamed slightly as if he had used gel to hold it in that style.

"You watching the sun set again brother?" another male joined the first on his vigil, where the first looked like some kind of rock star this teen was more of a casual dresser with a black shirt and white skinny jeans on. He casually flipped his hair out of his eyes and remained smiling at the other whom he had referred to as his brother.

"Not really the sunset itself" the first muttered in a tone barely above a whisper "I can feel the changes in the aura of the earth itself, something's getting closer than ever before".

The second male's eyes widened slightly "Is it him Cyprian?"

Cy shrugged nonchalantly at that question "I can't be sure, Aura tells me not what is wrong only that something is".

"Could we handle a second battle with Prince Shadow if he has found a way to break out of Stathis? I mean we lost so much last time round I doubt that we'd be able to take another war between our people" Pyrre mused "Could you fight him with focus when if you see him all you're going to want to do is rip his head clean from his body after what he did to Astrien".

"If it is him Pyrre I will be able to handle it, no matter how much I hate him for taking Astrien and our father away the safety of every life form in existence is reliant on me to defeat him and I will do what I have to in order to ensure that the very life in this planet isn't completely eradicated".

"What about the other thing Tomix mentioned to us about our roles in this realm?"

"I'm not concerned about that for the present moment" Cyprian stated "That struggle has been fated for many centuries and it will come like all collisions must".

Pyrre simply nodded to these words and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Cyprian didn't shake it off however his gaze remained firmly locked on the sky line.

"In time you will find what you're searching for brother" Pyrre promised.

"I pray to Cyian that you're right about that" Cyprian muttered "The Aura's never been wrong before".

"The Aura only tells you that darkness is approaching it doesn't tell you that you can't overcome it".

Cyprian nodded and turned his head back to Pyrre with a small smile on his face "Come on let's get back home before Lexi kills us".

Pyrre laughed and nodded "Alright then let's go".

The two males gave a last look around the area to make sure that no one was watching. Once they were sure they were truly alone their eyes gleamed in different colours Pyrre's were a bright fiery orange and Cyprian's were every colour of the rainbow. Smoke slowly gathered around them and they were gone before one could even realize that a small whirl of smoulder had taken shape on that Cliffside.

"You two always make me jump when you do that!" Lexi groaned "I wish you'd be a little more normal sometimes!"

"But dearest sister normal is both boring and over-rated" Cyprian smirked "Besides smoke-porting keeps everyone on their toes".

Lexi then shook her head and playfully swatted him on the arm "You boys better hurry and get your training done if you want anything to eat".

"Last time I checked we were the elder ones".

Lexi shot both of her brothers' a glare "Last time I checked you both burned instant noodles".

They flushed slightly and began heading to the training room "We'll be out in an hour".

In the training room Cyprian and Pyrre took their stances opposing each other. The former leapt backward slightly and his eyes became a bright translucent red and he aimed his hands out in front of him crying "_**Dêkíeæ!" **_The ground broke away and huge pillars of rock rocketed upward in an attempt to crush Pyrre beneath them. Pyrre's eyes however had turned fiery orange once more and he disappeared in a much more condensed whirl of white smoke. He reappeared behind Cyprian and attempted to deliver a sharp blow to his brother's head. Cyprian managed to spin and block with his elbow at the very last moment.

"Nice try brother but such a basic dodge and hit technique won't work on me" Cyprian proclaimed with a smirk. Pyrre smirked right back and shot upward into the air as he formed a diamond with his hands and soared higher and higher "_**Pýkràh Bēàēr!" **_immediately after the incantation left the elder of the brother's lips a colossal fortification of flames erupted from his fingertips. The temperature in the chamber must have increased at least twentyfold and Cyprian's expression held no trace of emotion, his Iris' altered into a turquoise sheen and he raised his hands in the direction of the fire.

"_**Aærŷn Vënrîkr!"**_

A stream of aquatic magic flowed from the elder teen's hands and collided with the flames that Pyrre had conjured, a low hum of magical music reverberated against the four walls and each Pyrre and Cyprian tried to push more energy into their spells to overcome the other. Knowing they were each outmatched by the others strength the duo cried at precisely the same moment "_**Reiýn!"**_

Both of the magics increased to exponential levels and the ground began to tremble in the wake of the god-like power on display. Knowing he had only one choice Cyprian dropped the water spell and lowered his arms against the sides of his body, he had admitted defeat and let the flames of his brother's spell engulf him completely.

Pyrre looked at Cyprian with a wide smirk on his face. The male looked directly into the centre of the maelstrom and laughed loudly "I know that didn't finish you brother come on out!"

The flames parted and Cyprian stood there as unfazed as ever. Pretty much the only change in the middle brother's eyes was the fact that they were now a bright, dazzling fiery orange just like the brother's in the sky.

"Looks like you aren't as good as I thought" Cyprian mocked "Let's end this Pyrre!"

"Ooh you're so on!" Pyrre dropped his hands to his sides and began to chant in the language of the spells they had been using and Cyprian actually took a step back in slight fear, was his brother really going for _that _move? He took a deep breath and began to recite the same chant almost in perfect sync with his opponent. At the precise moment his brother took aim at him Cyprian held his hands out in front of him right at Pyrre and both of them roared out the final part of the incantation "_**Fāeýik Ræiýrn!" **_

Two giant flaming Phoenixes exploded right from the centre of the boys' palms and rushed at each other. A blinding, scorching heat flare engulfed their sights and all through the confrontation they both were brought to their knees. As soon as the flames parted Cyprian smirked at Pyrre and was not disappointed when he smirked right back.

"You've been practicing with your fire abilities" Pyrre noted with his proud smirk "Well let's see if you've practiced anything else".

He extended his hand towards the wall and one of the swords hanging from it unlatched from its holster and soared into the teen's outstretched hand. Pyrre clutched his fingertips around the handle and swung it into an upright position.

Cyprian took a deep breath and extended his hand in the directions of the swords. The one closest to him glided easily into his hand. He swung it the same way that his brother had and both lunged at each other. A loud clang! Filled the air with each collision of the blades. Soon enough there was only blurs and the sounds of the blades colliding considering the fact that Cyprian and Pyrre were moving too fast for the naked eye to even begin to trace. Pyrre managed to hook his blade under his younger brother's and fling it easily from his grasp then he moved easily and with speed not even reachable by human standards effectively bringing Cyprian to his knees. Pyrre had his sword pointed at Cyprian's throat and a large smirk graced his features to the point that he almost looked sadistic.

"Looks like I win again little brother" he stated happily. Pyrre threw the blades back into their holders and helped Cyprian back to his feet "I will admit that you're getting a lot better with every practice".

"Usually I'm reliant on my auric abilities" Cyprian defended "Besides the only one who can even come close to matching you in sword play was Alteo unless you count Cyian who absolutely kicked your ass".

Pyrre laughed at this "Cyian is at least fifty centuries older than me so I get a little pardon on that one and Alteo well he does nothing but hole himself up in that training room of his. He's taken the last couple of years really hard".

Cyprian nodded as he ripped the remains of his scorched t-shirt free from his body "I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane and charged right out of Wales on a wild goose chase for revenge".

"It's still a possibility" Pyrre clarified "At least for now he has his grandfather to hold him in check as much as humanly possible".

"What do we do about it?"

"For now nothing. He hasn't gone completely nuts yet so I assume that we have some time to decide what our next move will be".

Cyprian nodded as he switched the training room's indestructability off "The last thing we want is Alteo going off his rocker, one of us going nuts is always a bad thing but with him…"

"Being who he is will lead to far worse things" Pyrre agreed.

The two switched the lights off and made their way up to their separate bedrooms. Cyprian headed to the bathroom attached to his and spun his hand slightly in order to activated the hot water in the shower. He peeled off the smouldered remains of his clothes and climbed in to the shower. He sighed in slight relief as the hot water rushed over his skin. The male reached for the soap and began to wash his body. Once he had washed his hair he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back into his room with steam lifting off his body. He saw no reason to dry his body the mundane way as he could merely heat the dampness away. However, like always, he left his hair sopping wet as it only dried the right way if he let it run nature's course. Cyprian pulled on his new clothes for the rest of the night. First was his jeans then he looked slightly exhaustedly into the mirror revealing his sleeve tattoo before he got the t shirt on and only from the elbow was visible. He sauntered downstairs into the dining room and smiled at his siblings who were already waiting at the table for him.

"I still can't see why you two drive yourselves as hard as you do all the time! It's not like we're expecting the evil to arrive tomorrow" Lexi sighed "Can't we just have one day where you do don't attempt to kill each other?"

"For all we know the evil could come in ten years, it could come in five and yes there is a chance it could come tomorrow" Pyrre said firmly "I don't see why you aren't training".

"Because I'm a Princess" she said with a cheeky twirl of her hair "And Princesses don't fight".

"You didn't have any trouble ripping Draysen clean in half during the last war with Prince Shadow".

"That was different" she protested "That lot killed my best friend besides my time to fight has passed, it's the younger generations turn and I don't know why you two are so determined to get yourselves involved again".

"Because you know what they're like. They can't help themselves but involving themselves in things that they aren't supposed to interfere in" said a voice from the doorway.

"Can't you make them see sense Grandpa?"

Tomix laughed "As much as I'd like to Lexi it's not like an Aurelia to leave the humans to die no matter the cost to themselves".

"Unless you count Azrael".

"We can count Azrael" said Cyprian firmly "Azrael wasn't the one I faced, he wasn't the one who killed Astrien. That was Prince Shadow. Azrael was our brother and I refuse to dishonour his memory. There's no way our brother would've killed any of our people".

"Cyprian I know he was your twin but there's no n-"

"Cy's right" said Tomix firmly "As twisted as he became Azrael will always be an Aurelia. It was Prince Shadow who killed all those innocents".

"What if he comes back?" Pyrre asked his adoptive grandfather.

"We will deal with that if it happens" He said with a small sigh "For now I need to focus my attention on training the twins for the confrontations we know for definite are going to take place".

"How are they?" Lexi asked interested for the well-being of her friends.

"Here and there" Tomix divulged "I've never known Alteo to be so quiet though. I think the approaching battles are weighing on his mind heavily".

"D'you think it could be the thing from two years ago?"

"I'm uncertain" Tomix sighed "But from what I know Alteo is going to have to make a decision very soon, it will be between his revenge and the fate of someone he loves".

"I just hope to Cyian he makes the right decision then" Cyprian stated seriously as he summoned a glass of a strange amber liquid and took a sip "I mean if its someone he loves that's only us or his brother right?"

"I don't actually know" the leader of the Inotia admitted "The future is always a mysterious time. In fact time as a whole is mysterious"

He leaned back into the chair and sighed again almost like it was a bad habit he had developed lately "Things aren't always as they appear and in the last few weeks it seems that everything we've known for about the last thousand years is completely gone downhill".

"I can say one thing myself that's a certainty we aren't in Aluciaye anymore. So perhaps that may be the thing that's making us so overwhelmed?"

"It shouldn't do" Lexi added in "I mean our magic far outclasses the usual magic that these humans are fond of. But you two are Kings so maybe the fact that you don't have as much control here as you do in Aluciaye could be contributing to the whole thing. You want to save them why? Is it because you truly care about innocent lives or is it really that deep down you want to feed your huge egos and expect fealty when you save them from their demise?"

"It's definitely not that" Tomix interjected for the boys' defences "Aurelia males are naturally a slight bit egotistical but when it comes to the crunch they become what destiny always intended your family to be, leaders."

Cyprian nodded silently then spoke in a soft tone that held an undertone of something a bit majestic "But when it comes down to it when this all comes crashing down around us they won't aim for you Lexi, nor you Pyrre. They won't even go after Alteo. One of the curses of being King of Aura means that all of Aluciaye falls under my command. If they'll gun at anyone it'll be me".

"He's right" Tomix told them sadly "As Cyprian inherited your mother's title he is the most influential beings in all of the realms. No matter where you're from everyone follows the direct order from the King or Queen of Aura, it's just how it works".

"How do you know so much about Aluciaye?" Lexi asked Tomix.

The eldest male at the table sighed "Because I've been about a bit and I've seen things that most would call beyond anyone's wildest daydreams".

The three Aurelia children looked at the man with a deep curiosity in their eyes however seeing the firm look in his eyes they decided to change the subject.

"How's your training going?" Tomix asked the two teen males as he lit up a cigar.

"Well considering they almost kill each other each new training session I'd consider it goes badly" Lexi intervened with a sharp glare in the direction of her brothers.

Cyprian and Pyrre glared right back then turned to Tomix "It goes well we think. Our speed is increasing greatly as of late and our reaction times are almost at three milliseconds before we've reacted to something".

"A great improvement" Tomix thought aloud as he took another puff "Everything seems to be going according to plan then?"

"Aye" Pyrre noted "But the question we have to ask ourselves is will it be enough for what we're hoping to prevent?"

"That is a question we can only answer when we're actually attempting to prevent the darkness from consuming this world".

"We'll do what we can Pyrre" Lexi promised "I may not be participating in the actual battles I know I can find some other way to fight the evils that are coming closer and closer with each passing day".

"I hate to put the fate of the world into the hands of Aluciayans' that are practically teenagers by our age scale but I believe that you three are without a doubt the best chance we have at defending both this world and your own. Cyprian unfortunately there's no doubt that you'll be the one to lead them. It is the curse of your position".

"It's not a curse" Cyprian countered as he took another sip of the amber liquid "The real curse is the huge diplomatic meetings they make you sit through, fighting on the other hand I know how to do".

Tomix nodded quietly then got to his feet "Well I'd best be getting back. I've got an early start at HQ in the morning and I want to get all the paperwork done as soon as possible. I hope you two know what you're doing".

Pyrre and Cyprian locked eyes with the only other male in the room and said in perfect sync "So do we".

Tomix gave them all a curt nod and walked out of the room and proceeded to exit the house and as he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke all you could see was the gleaming transparency of his eyes.

Cyprian turned back to his siblings and said softly "He's hiding something".

"Of course he is" Pyrre laughed "He's an Assassin. They're famous for hiding things you know".

Lexi and Cyprian looked to their eldest brother with a little sigh and then all three stared at each other for a few seconds then broke out with laughter each looking for a chance to escape the terseness of the previous encounter with the head of the Inotia.

Meanwhile in the depths of hell a lone eye snapped open.

END CHAPTER

Well there ya go, another one. It is different than the original chapter I planned but hey this one made more sense in my head so I'm going with it :P

To all the review questions:

Kalladin1989: Yes there will be pairings, I have them planned already and basically just need to reveal the characters in them xD

See you all next time!

_**Vìkræl Ñkriýak~**_


	4. Arrival

CHAPTER FOUR: ARRIVAL

Harry's eyes opened a little wearily as the morning sun passed through his windows. He groaned softly and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Alteo was already seated on the end of his bed and looked over to his elder twin with a small smile gracing his features.

"Morning Harry" he said brightly.

"How in the name of Merlin do you handle mornings this easily?"

"Morning person" Alteo laughed "James on the other hand is worse than even Ron on most days".

"How great" Harry retorted sarcastically before adopting a more serious tone "What have we got today?"

"A day off" Alteo grinned "Grandpa's taking us into the heart of the English countryside to pick someone up".

"Who?"

"Who do we know that lives in the country rather than more city based settings?"

"Shem?"  
Alteo nodded happily "He's gonna stay with us for the rest of the summer".

Harry grinned broadly, it had been a while since the three of them were together and this meant that they could finally be together as one again.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as Grandpa gets up I think, we've got quite a bit of a drive to cover".

"He has a car?"

"Well we have to pretend to be an ordinary Muggle family right?" Alteo responded immediately "So we can't use other forms of travel too much".

The door to the study swung open and a male with spiky white hair and dressed in black jeans and a casual white t shirt sauntered out into the dining room and waved his wand in the direction of the dining table and the breakfast dishes all cleaned themselves up. He smiled at the two boys and pulled on his jacket "Let's go then, we'll need to be on the motorway before ten".

Harry and Alteo got to their feet then grabbed their own jackets on and started to head towards the front door. Tomix smiled as the three of them exited the house and walked to the seemingly came across the empty driveway. The eldest of the group ran a hand over the air which in turn caused the black Mercedes bens to gleam into view.

Alteo and Harry climbed into the back seats while Tomix grabbed the driver's seat and turned the key into the hole and a small roar filled the air as the engine kicked into life. The car pulled out of the drive and started to go down the road. Alteo and Harry both spend the time on the road talking about things that came up, Alteo looked up at the sky as if subconsciously dreaming of being up in the clouds once more.

"You alright?" Tomix asked the youngest in the car.

"I'm good" Alteo said softly "Just thinking about flying again".

"You'll get to in time" Tomix said flicking the car into a higher gear.

A majority of the journey was spent in comfortable silence as each of the passengers were absorbed in their own thoughts and Tomix knew better than try to get either of them to talk when they were like this. Alteo's mind kept flicking back to something he had been told at the end of the last year at Hogwarts and Harry's mind inadvertently always ended up on his confrontation with Tom Riddle at the end of the previous year. By the time they were on the Motorway it was starting to darken and Harry looked over to Alteo before whispering "It's a lot further than I thought it'd be".

Alteo nodded "You sorta forget how lucky we are to have floo and apparition when we of course become of age, Muggle transportation is just too slow sometimes".

Tomix pulled off the motorway and into a McDonald's that was placed on the side of the road and headed through the drive-through. He ordered a couple of combos and then drove to the next window. Harry and Alteo ate their meals tidily (for a change on Alteo's part) through the remainder of the drive. Each looked satisfied with the food and when, finally they pulled onto the country road that lead up to their friend's house.

The car finally pulled up in the front yard and a youngish woman with curly brown hair smiled as she saw Tomix exit the vehicle "So you'll be Tomix then I assume?"

"Aye" he said with a small nod "That's me".

"Must say I'm surprised, Shem didn't mention much bout you lot before".

"It's a very secretive life" Tomix agreed "Where is he?"

"Upstairs in his room probably, can I interest you in a cuppa?"

"As much as I'd like to accept we're on a slightly tighter schedule than originally thought".

The woman nodded and went back to doing whatever she had been doing before the boys had arrived. Alteo and Harry stepped out of the car now and turned their attention to the upper bedroom where unfortunately nothing was viewable because of the darkness that had settled over the day. They sauntered slowly into the house behind Tomix.

Shem, on the other hand, was upstairs finishing the last of his packing for the trip. The male had just stowed his wand into his jeans pocket when Harry and Alteo entered his room and smiled at him "Hey there mate" Harry smiled "Alright summer?"

"Not that much happening to be totally honest" the male responded immediately "So when're we heading off?"

"As soon as you're ready" Tomix answered from the doorway "As much as I hate making you boys sleep in the car I hate being exposed to the Muggles like this, we need to make sure to get back within wards as soon as we can".

"I just finished actually" he laughed "So we can go whenever you're ready".

Tomix merely nodded and snapped his fingers in the direction of the Trunk and it simply vanished. The three boys all grinned and followed the eldest of them back down through the house and back out to the Mercedes. Alteo climbed into the front seat this time and Harry and Shem took the bback seats. This trip was crazier than the way down. Harry, Alteo and Shem spent a majority of time laughing their heads off at a joke that one of them had told. Tomix smiled internally at all of their interactions, despite everything he knew was to come for the three boys it made him happy to know they'd at least always have each other to lean on when it came down to the struggles they'd all soon have to come up against.

….

….

"Thank Merlin I'm back in the Magical World" Shem sighed happily as they entered Tomix's house. It was a huge comfort for him to be here again. Over the last few years he had come to consider this place more of a home then his actual one where the only other person there was an overbearing stepmother whom he lived with because his father was always away on stupid 'Business Trips', Shem had found happiness in a world that made him feel at home than that one ever had.

Alteo looked to the other boys and inconspicuously jerked his head towards the back door. Harry and Shem nodded before they followed him out into the backyard.

"So what d'you think Hogwarts is gonna be like this year?" Shem asked casually as a way to start conversation between the three.

"Hopefully not the same disasters of the last one" Harry sighed "It seems to get worse every year doesn't it?"

"You could say that" Alteo laughed sarcastically "We just have to keep our heads down and focus on preparing ourselves for Voldemort".

"That's likely to be the best plan" Shem agreed.

Harry stared at them, dumbfounded "Y-you're going to help me?"

"Well duh!" Alteo laughed "What kind of brother let's his only living relative do something potentially stupid and suicidal alone?"

"And what best friend lets their best friend do something stupid alone?"

Harry smiled determinedly at them both then grinned broadly "And we'll down him, all three of us will make sure he hurts no one else".

"I'm surprised at you, you know" Alteo murmured "I mean, I'd expect you to get angry and push everyone away".

"One thing I've learned from you is that no matter what you're always going to need someone in your corner who is willing to go down with you should everything go to hell".

The other two laughed and Shem absently looked to the stars "It's weird, what with everything we've been through I never thought I'd make it to fifth year".

"I'll quite happily second that motion" Harry laughed then he turned to Alteo and said "What's the big deal? Why'd you call us out here?"

"Things are changing as you guys have probably already guessed and there's something we all to know before it all turns to shit".

"And what would that be?"

"That no matter how far and separate our lives may seem sometimes. We are always going to have each other, we'll be fine as long as we have each other" he smiled softly "We mightn't get another chance to relax over the next few months so I thought we could enjoy the time while we have it".

Harry and Shem smiled over to him and they all began to walk down the farm while chatting about this and that. It seemed that the three were as close as brothers. Alteo walked slightly ahead of the others and sort of had a distant smile on his face as they walked. They reached a paddock down the back of the entire landscape and Shem spun his hand in order to free the chain and ease the gates open. They snuck deep into the paddock and finally found a sort of lump in the ground.

Harry laughed "It's covered itself up?"

"I did it on purpose so no one could find it" Alteo clarified as he ran a hand through the air over the patch, this easily parted the grass and revealed a gleaming wood trapdoor that shone slightly in the moonlight.

Wearing a little grin Alteo pulled it open then jumped inside, Harry and Shem close behind.

At the bottom of the swindling tunnel was a small room with four large, squishy black armchairs, a desk lamp and coffee table. Each boy sat in one and Shem withdrew a packet of Cigarettes from his pocket before inserting one into his mouth and lighting it with the tip of his finger.

The boys spent the rest of the night talking their lives away and fell asleep in the arm chairs. Morning rose and Alteo's eyes were of course the ones which drifted open first. He looked over to his sleeping friend and brother trying to stop himself from laughing. It was nice that the three of them could have the 'clique' back together as they often referred to themselves as.

Harry was truthfully awake but kept his eyes shut in order to try and comprehend the dream he had just woke up from. He had seen himself and Ron's sister Ginny lying around in the paddocks surrounding the Burrow, laughing and almost cuddling up beside each other.

Alteo however had already noticed the shift in his brother's breathing pattern and smirked "Harry if you're going to try and sneak up on someone make sure they aren't awake first".

Shem cursed and opened his eyes "Dammit!"

Alteo laughed and got to his feet "Well then I think that means I win".

The other two boys shook their heads and clambered out of the chairs to stand with their friend. Alteo smiled at his brother and friend then the duo laughed happily. The three boys attempted to heave the trapdoor open and managed to climb back out on to the lawn resting their eyes on the morning sun "Well then, we'd better get some relaxation in then".

"Why's that for?"

"Our training partners and teachers are arriving today".

Alteo, Harry and Shem returned to the farmhouse with a happy grin on their faces. Their smiles widened even further when they saw the trio that was waiting for them there. It was the familiar sight of the tattooed Cyprian, the pretty-boy looking Pyrre and the casual sweetheart Lexi. The three of them attacked their friends in big hugs and exchanged greetings as Tomix walked up to them.

"I guess that means everyone's here" he grinned "Now come on and we can meet your trainers".


End file.
